Co zaczęło się w Dziurawym Kotle
by Argonautka
Summary: Dwanaście lat po Bitwie o Hogwart. Każdy ma już swoje życie, a wojenne doświadczenia nauczyły ich wykorzystywać je w pełni. Sceny dla dorosłych od pierwszego rozdziału. Dajcie znać, czy kontynuować, czy pozostać przy tym, co jest. Szczegóły w środku.


_Kochani czytelnicy! Proszę o przeczytanie tego słowa od autorki :)_

 _Przedstawiam Wam moje opowiadanie, które urodziło się pod wpływem niedoboru fanfiction HGxSS (dla dorosłych! :D), które niezmiennie są moimi ulubionymi. Zapraszam do czytania i opiniowania. Tekst nie był betowany, więc jeśli ktoś ma ochotę się tego podjąć, to będę wdzięczna!_

 _Mam pewien pomysł na kolejne części, ale chciałabym dowiedzieć się, co w ogóle o tym sądzicie. Nie potrzebuję krytyki odnośnie tego, że postacie są, powiedzmy, lekko niekanoniczne. To jest w pełni zamierzone :) Całkiem prawdopodobne, że opowiadanie nie jest też zbyt oryginalne, ale bazę swojego pierwszego fanfiction chcę oprzeć na czymś, co mi samej zawsze się podobało._ _Natomiast ciekawi mnie, czy ten tekst w ogóle da się czytać, czy nie przeszkadza Wam konstrukcja zdań, czy wszystko jest zrozumiałe i spójne :) Tego typu krytyka będzie dla mnie dobrą wskazówką na przyszłość._

 _Zapraszam do lektury! Jeśli pomysł spotka się z pozytywnym przyjęciem, na pewno będę kontynuować :)_

 _EDIT 29.12.2015: Dzięki uprzejmości_ _Tweety (_ _u/4833467/8Tweety)_ _, która zgłosiła się do zbetowania rozdziału, wrzucam nieco poprawioną wersję._

* * *

Hermiona, Ron i Harry siedzieli w Dziurawym Kotle nad szklaneczką ognistej, szeptem rozprawiając o dawnych szkolnych czasach, co jakiś czas wybuchając gromkim śmiechem. Do ich stolika, ukrytego w kącie sali, podeszła Hanna Abbot z butelką w dłoni, a Harry, który miał najsłabszą głowę i był już porządnie wstawiony, poprosił ją by zostawiła whiskey obok niego.

-Harry, nie zapominaj, że musisz dziś wrócić do Ginny! – Hermiona zaśmiała się, a Ron zawtórował jej, szczerząc zęby.

-Hermi, Hermi… Ostatnimi czasy widujemy się tak rzadko, że Gin na pewno zrozumie. – Harry uśmiechnął się czule na wspomnienie żony.

-Stary, mówię ci, lepiej żebyś nie pokazywał się w takim stanie dzieciakom… - mruknął Ron z miną jasno świadczącą, że już współczuł przyjacielowi. Harry odpowiedział coś bełkocząc, ale Hermiona już go nie słyszała, zatopiona w rozmyślaniach. Rzeczywiście, przez kilka ostatnich lat widywała przyjaciół najwyżej dwa razy do roku.

Harry poślubił Ginny wkrótce po ukończeniu szkoły i doczekał się wspaniałych dzieciaków. Pracował w biurze aurorów, jednak ze względu na rodzinę, starał się nie narażać. Zresztą Hermiona była przekonana, że nawet po dwunastu latach od ostatniej bitwy, Potter chroniony był nie gorzej od Ministra Magii. Chociażby tego dnia była świadkiem zabawnej sytuacji, kiedy siedzący przy innym stoliku mężczyzna spiekł buraka, gdy Harry pozdrowił go, tłumacząc im przy tym, że to kolega z departamentu. Kochała Harry'ego, jak przyjaciela, ale z perspektywy czasu musiała przyznać, że nigdy nie był najbystrzejszy. I całe szczęście – gdyby domyślił się, że prawie ciągle ktoś nad nim czuwa, na pewno by się złościł.

Ron również wydoroślał. Choć nic nie wyszło z ich romansu, będącego tłem dla poszukiwania horkruksów, udało im się pozostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Oboje zostawili już tamto nastoletnie uczucie daleko za sobą. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że Ron nie czuje do niej nic więcej prócz przyjaźni i tak jak ona korzysta z życia, starając się zapomnieć o przeszłości. Jego twarz ogorzała od słońca, a brązowe piegi ledwo odcinały się kolorem od skóry. Ruda czupryna odrobinę pojaśniała. Ostatnie pół roku chłopak spędził w Australii, w poprzednich latach zwiedzając połowę świata.

Co do niej samej… Wciąż była Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko i prawdopodobnie najzdolniejszą wiedźmą od czasów Roweny Rawenclaw. Po tym jak rola, którą odegrała w Drugiej Wojnie, wyszła na światło dzienne, zewsząd zaczęły napływać do niej oferty pracy. Postanowiła jednak skończyć Hogwart, by potem udać się na studia do Włoch. Oh, jakże fantastycznie wspominała ten czas! Wróciła do Anglii, gdy wszystko już trochę się uspokoiło, a jej sława przycichła. Pracę w Ministerstwie dostała praktycznie od ręki i chociaż w kilka lat mogłaby zostać głową departamentu, zupełnie jej to nie satysfakcjonowało. Siedzenie za biurkiem było ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej marzyła. Rzuciła pracę bez żalu i od tej pory zajmowała się dorywczo różnymi rzeczami. Jej umiejętności były wszechstronne – głównie warzyła eliksiry na zamówienie, czasem płacono jej za rzucenie bardziej skomplikowanego uroku czy klątwy. Pieniędzy nigdy jej nie brakowało, a jednocześnie miała czas, by rozwijać się i uczyć nowych rzeczy, tak jak lubiła najbardziej.

Hermiona ocknęła się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na Harry'ego, który przysypiał z głową opartą na dłoni i komicznie przekrzywionymi okularami. Ron właśnie dopił jego drinka i poklepał ją przyjacielsko po plecach. Kobieta rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie w przeciwległy kąt sali, co nie uszło uwadze Weasleya. Spojrzał, w pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek dyskrecji sposób, na odzianego w czerń mężczyznę siedzącego przy końcu baru i zaśmiał się tubalnie.

-Rozumiem, że dla ciebie noc się jeszcze nie kończy? – rzekł puszczając jej oko. Hermiona rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie w nadziei, że to go uciszy, ale najwyraźniej jej wzrok nie robił już na nim wrażenia. Ron westchnął i machnął ręką na kolegę Harry'ego, wciąż siedzącego samotnie przy jednym ze stolików. Młody mężczyzna podniósł się niepewnie i podszedł do nich.

-Robert, prawda? Myślę, że powinniśmy odeskortować Harry'ego, co ty na to? –chłopak przytaknął ochoczo i razem chwycili całkowicie pijanego Zbawiciela Czarodziejskiego Świata, a Ron szybko pocałował Hermionę w czubek głowy.

-No, ty prowadzisz młody, bo jeszcze aportuję nas do przeklętego Zakazanego Lasu… - Robert rezolutnie pokiwał głową, a jako że cały wieczór sączył sok dyniowy, była pewna że bezpiecznie trafią do Doliny Godryka, gdzie mieścił się dom Harry'ego. Była też pewna, że Ginny porządnie zmyje im głowy, gdy tylko przekroczą próg.

Po ich deportacji Hermiona szybko oceniła swój stan i pozwoliła sobie na wypicie jeszcze jednej szklaneczki. Podniosła się, chwyciła flaszkę i podążyła w kierunku ostatniego klienta Dziurawego Kotła. Usiadłszy tak, aby oddzielał ich jeden stołek, nalała sobie porządną porcję trunku i pchnęła butelkę po blacie w stronę nieznajomego. Mężczyzna chwycił ją długimi, bladymi palcami i przechylił pewnie, wlewając resztę whiskey do swojej prawie pustej szklanki. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Te dłonie poznałaby wszędzie.

-Profesorze, jestem zaskoczona, że był pan w stanie przebywać ze Złotą Trójcą pod jednym dachem przez ponad godzinę. – powiedziała, ukrywając uśmiech za szklanką. Przez chwilę sądziła, że zwyczajnie jej nie odpowie.

-Panno Granger, gdyby wciąż była pani w Hogwarcie, odejmowałbym właśnie Gryffindorowi punkty za brak kultury osobistej. Sądziłem, że sławna Wiem-To-Wszystko potrafi się chociaż prawidłowo przywitać. – rzekł złośliwie. Dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł po skórze kobiety, gdy usłyszała niski głos. Ostatni raz widziała Snape'a na procesie, który odbył się zaraz po tym, jak wyszedł ze Św. Munga. Jego szyja wciąż była wtedy w nienajlepszym stanie, a głos nie miał w sobie tak dobrze znanej mrożącej siły. Dlatego ucieszyła się, słysząc go, brzmiącego jak dawniej.

-Nie wiem też, dlaczego miałbym zrezygnować z whiskey w ulubionym miejscu, tylko dlatego, że nieznośna trójca postanowiła zająć jeden ze stolików. – dodał prawie nie robiąc pauzy. Hermiona zignorowała go zupełnie.

-A może czekasz na kogoś? – spytała lekko. Snape odrzucił kaptur i wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Nic się nie zmienił od czasów nauki w Hogwarcie. Wciąż nosił te same szaty, szczelnie zakrywające jego ciało, w tym szyję, która z całą pewnością nosiła blizny po ukąszeniach Nagini. Twarz wciąż miała szary kolor, a ciemne oczy patrzyły na nią zza kurtyny czarnych włosów. Hermiona zauważyła, że mężczyzna nie ma siwych pasm pomimo tego, że ma prawie pół wieku na karku. Nie zdziwiła się jednak szczególnie – w końcu czarodzieje starzeli się dużo wolniej. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku Snape wyjął zza szaty mugolskie papierosy i poczęstował ją, nim sam zapalił. Z chęcią przyjęła papierosa – lubiła zapalić od czasu do czasu, chociaż akurat po nim nie spodziewałaby się tego nałogu.

-Czy to ci nie przeszkadza, jako Mistrzowi Eliksirów? W końcu powinieneś mieć znakomity węch, smak… - spytała w zamyśleniu. Snape nie skomentował w żaden sposób tego, że zaczęła mówić do niego na „ty" bez pozwolenia.

-Mugolskie papierosy nie mają na mnie żadnego negatywnego wpływu. – uciął kwaśno. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, aż w końcu Hermiona ponowiła pytanie.

-To jak, czekasz na kogoś? – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i ponownie oderwał wzrok od szklanki by na nią spojrzeć.

-Granger, o co ci chodzi? Próbujesz flirtować ze swoim byłym profesorem? To do ciebie zupełnie niepodobne. – odrzekł. Dziewczyna… nie, kobieta, spojrzała na niego wesoło, zupełnie niespeszona. O tak, dawno już przestała być jego uczennicą. Wciąż trochę zbyt szczupła, z burzą nieposkromionych loków, chociaż chyba nauczyła się układać je jakoś znośniej. Po jej oczach można było poznać wiek – nie były już tak niewinne jak kiedyś, a wokół zaczynały się jej robić pierwsze zmarszczki. Granger była zupełnie przeciętna, a mimo to co jakiś czas słyszał o jej kolejnych podbojach. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że wyrośnie na TAKĄ czarownicę. Choć po zastanowieniu, nie było się czemu dziwić. Pewnie żaden z jej kochanków nie był na tyle bystry by ją zainteresować. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale nie odpowiedziała, niewinnie popijając drinka. Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał więc ciszę:

-Nie, Granger. Nie czekam na nikogo. Niewiele jest osób, które marzą, żeby umówić się ze starym śmierciożercą na whiskey. – odparł, bez cienia użalania się, raczej z nutą autoironii. Hermiona zaprotestowała.

-Nie przesadzaj, Severusie. Jesteś co najwyżej w średnim wieku. A ja lubię mężczyzn w średnim wieku. – Snape prawie drgnął. Powiedziała to tak lekko. Bez tego zaczepnego tonu mówiącego „przeleć mnie", który drażnił go u poznawanych czasem kobiet, zdesperowanych by zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Hermiona wypiła ostatnią kropelkę trunku i szybko oblizała usta, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Wyglądały całkiem uwodzicielsko, błyszczące od śliny i alkoholu.

-Wynajmuję tu pokój. – powiedziała, jakby od niechcenia. –Myślę… myślę, że do zobaczenia, Severusie? – znów ten niewinny ton! Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, gdy przeszła obok niego nie odwracając się. Nie musnęła go nawet ramieniem, ale miał wrażenie, że jej bliskość elektryzowała. Nie był pewny, czy powinien traktować jej słowa jak zaproszenie, ale gdy zobaczył, że zostawiła otwarte drzwi prowadzące do pokoi gościnnych, przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

Hermiona weszła do swojego pokoju i zapaliła światło, zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi. Była szczerze ciekawa, czy Snape przyjmie jej osobliwe zaproszenie. A może, jako jej były nauczyciel stwierdzi, że to niemoralne? Nie, chyba niemożliwe, by po wojnie wciąż myślał tymi kategoriami. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że nie spodobała mu się, albo odwrotnie – on nie przypuszcza, by mógł jej się spodobać. Prawda była jednak bardzo prozaiczna – choć Hermiona nie miała nigdy sekretnych uczuć wobec profesora, zawsze lubiła jego złośliwy ton, szczupłe dłonie i przenikliwe oczy. Nie był idealny, ale też nigdy nie odpychał jej jego wygląd. Blizny jej nie przeszkadzały. A tego wieczora nie miała ochoty iść do łóżka sama. Miała nadzieję, że Snape pójdzie tym samym tropem i nie zacznie wszystkiego zbyt mocno rozważać. Hermiona schludnie odwiesiła szatę do szafy i zdjęła sznurowane buty. Jak na tę porę roku było już całkiem chłodno.

„Nie przyjdzie" – pomyślała lekko zawiedziona. Odwróciła się do drzwi i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by zamknąć je zaklęciem, gdy w wąskiej szparze pojawił się czarny but.

-Granger, rozmyśliłaś się, czy chcesz rzucić na mnie jakąś paskudną klątwę? – spytał Snape wchodząc i cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Ani jedno, ani drugie. – odrzekła beztrosko. – Sądziłam, że nie przyjdziesz.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

-Granger, być może zmieniłem stronę z ciemnej na jasną, ale to nie znaczy, że przepuściłbym taką okazję. – mruknął rozbawiony, gasząc światło zaklęciem.

No tak. Szybko pozbawił ją obaw. Nie był ani mnichem, ani świętoszkiem, nie był niepewny siebie, ani specjalnie przewrażliwiony. Dobrze.

Pokój zalewało już tylko światło ulicznej latarni wpadające przez okno. W przyjemnym półmroku Hermiona zbliżyła się do Severusa i zsunęła z niego wierzchnią szatę. Jego dłonie nie próżnowały i natychmiast spoczęły na jej biodrach. Nie drażnił jej zbędnymi ruchami – wolno przesunął ręce nad jej pośladki i wsunął palce za pasek dżinsów, pieszcząc delikatnie dół jej pleców. To było jedno z jej czułych miejsc. Przygryzła wargę i zaklęciem rozpięła guziki jego surduta. Snape zaśmiał się gardłowo i wiedziała, że zrozumiał, jak chciała to zrobić. Szybko i mocno. Bez zbędnych komentarzy chwycił ją za pośladki i uniósł tak, by objęła go nogami, co posłusznie zrobiła. Bez trudu zaniósł ją na łóżko i przygniótł swoim ciałem. Mruknęła zadowolona, gdy zdjął jej t-shirt i zaczął rozpinać dżinsy, a sama szybko pozbyła się jego koszuli, ściągając ją przez głowę. Jego ciało było zupełnie takie, jak sobie wyobrażała. Blade, prawie białe w świetle ulicznej lampy, poznaczone grubymi bliznami. Snape zobaczył gdzie zatrzymał się jej wzrok i już otwierał usta do zgryźliwego komentarza, ale wykorzystała ten moment całując go głęboko i przyciągając bliżej, wbijając mu paznokcie w ramiona. Nim zdążyła nacieszyć się pocałunkiem, Snape przygwoździł ją do materaca, wsuwając jej w usta palec wskazujący. Patrzył zaintrygowany, jak w pełni oddaje się oblizywaniu go i ślinieniu, by po chwili jednym ruchem ściągnąć jej spodnie wraz z majtkami do połowy ud. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku obrysował wilgotnym palcem jej twardą łechtaczkę. Hermiona jęknęła pod pierwszym dotykiem i zamknęła oczy, czując cudownie podniecające mrowienie, gdy przesuwał po tym wrażliwym miejscu. Severus chciał patrzeć w jej oczy pełne podniecenia – warknął i bez ostrzeżenia wbił w nią palec. Była taka mokra i gorąca. Z jej ust wyrwał się zadowolony krzyk. Otworzyła oczy, tak jak tego chciał, i nawet bez ligilimencji mógł dostrzec jak na dłoni, czego pragnęła. Mocniej, więcej, szybciej! – zdawał się krzyczeć jej rozpalony wzrok. Dlatego Snape dołożył drugi palec, choć była tak ciasna. Hermiona jęknęła, ledwie wytrzymując rozkoszną torturę. Chciała poczuć w sobie coś innego. Ściągnęła spodnie Snape'a i przez bieliznę dotknęła jego rosnącego penisa. Mruknął zadowolony, więc włożyła rękę za majtki i zaczęła drażnić kciukiem jego delikatną główkę, a potem zeszła niżej i zaczęła masować jądra. Severus przerwał na chwilę pieszczotę, rozkoszując się jej dotykiem. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to i przetoczyła się na niego. Pozbyła się jego bielizny i swoich spodni, po czym pochyliła się po pocałunek, który z miłą chęcią oddał. Złapał ją za kark, nie pozwalając jej się odsunąć. Hermiona, nie czekając na dalsze pieszczoty, złapała jego penis w dłoń i, ustawiając go pod dobrym kątem, nadziała się na niego. Jęknęła w usta Severusa z bólu i przyjemności, a on wstrzymał oddech. Kiedy zanurzył się w niej cały, przestała napierać. Uścisk na karku zelżał, pozwalał jej ustawić się wygodnie. Severus patrzył na nią spod przymkniętych powiek, bez ruchu czekając aż przyzwyczai się do jego obecności. Hermiona pokierowała jego lewą rękę do swojej niewielkiej piersi, a prawą przysunęła do łechtaczki. Bez ociągania zaczął ją pocierać.

-Ach! – Granger zamruczała, poruszając się lekko. Penis w jej wnętrzu drażnił każdy czuły punkt, a palec na łechtaczce potęgował rozkosz. Zaczęła wyrzucać biodra w górę i opuszczać je, nadziewając się na członek Snape'a, a on nie przestawał drażnić palcem czułego punktu. Dawno już z nikim nie czuł takiego podniecenia i ekscytacji, jej cipka zamykała się na nim tak mocno i przyjemnie. Gdy po raz kolejny poruszyła biodrami w ten charakterystyczny sposób, z jego gardła wyrwał się rozkoszny jęk. Hermiona zadrżała na ten dźwięk, a on zaczął szybciej i mocniej masować jej łechtaczkę. Młoda kobieta przestała się na chwilę ruszać, chcąc lepiej czuć jego ruchy, więc wykorzystując okazję wyślizgnął się z niej. Pomruk zawodu wyrwał się z jej rozchylonych ust, ale Snape potrzebował chwili, by móc ciągnąć tę przyjemność choć chwilę dłużej. Poza tym, wolał dominować i czuł, że Hermionie także się to spodoba. Severus wcisnął dziewczynę w materac, kładąc ją na brzuchu. Natychmiast zrozumiała i wypięła pośladki, ustawiając się na kolanach i pochylając nisko do przodu. Jej palce zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, w oczekiwaniu na jego penisa. Severus przez chwilę podziwiał wyeksponowany tyłek, co zniecierpliwiło wiedźmę.

-Snape… - podniecone mruknięcie wyrwało się z jej ust i przeszło w krzyk, gdy mocno wszedł w nią od tyłu. Warknął zachwycony i nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę zaczął rytmicznie wchodzić i wychodzić, posuwając ją aż do końca.

-Proszę, tak! Tak, tak, tak! – Hermiona była tak blisko, wystarczyłoby jedno dotknięcie łechtaczki i doszłaby natychmiast, ale widząc, że jej ręka podrywa się w tamtym kierunku, Snape chwycił ją mocno, przytrzymując jej oba nadgarstki nad głową. Dziewczyna jęknęła zawiedziona, ale on tylko przyśpieszył i nie mogła już myśleć o niczym innym jak ogromnej fali przyjemności, promieniującej z jej wnętrza. Zmienił odrobinę kąt, pchnął, a jej umysł rozpadł się na kawałeczki. Krzyknęła, a jej mięśnie zaczęły zaciskać się na nim, przysparzając obojgu niesamowitej przyjemności. Severus nie mógł i nie chciał się dłużej kontrolować. Skończył w środku i jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się, coraz wolniej, we wciąż pulsującej od orgazmu Hermionie. Pod kobietą ugięły się nogi i miękko opadła na brzuch, a on lekko położył się na niej, nie opierając jednak na Hermionie ciężaru swojego ciała. Delikatnie pocałował ją w kark i wysunął z niej członka. Dziewczyna mruknęła zawiedziona i odwróciła rozanieloną twarz w jego kierunku.

-Zaklęcie czyszczące? – spytał. Rozmarzona, wciąż przeżywając swoją przyjemność, skinęła tylko głową. Użył szybkiego zaklęcia na sobie i na niej, a potem przywołał swoje szaty.

-Granger… Wierzę, że masz eliksir antykoncepcyjny? – spytał.

-Pewnie. – odparła przewracając się na plecy i przeciągając, co wyeksponowało jej jędrny biust. –Snape… Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. – mruknęła.

-Tak. – Severus uśmiechnął się i zaklęciem założył szaty. –Sadzę, że się jeszcze zobaczymy, Granger? – pożegnał się i wyszedł cicho. Hermiona zaśmiała się i nim zasnęła, starczyło jej tylko sił na zamknięcie i zabezpieczenie drzwi zaklęciem.


End file.
